I've like you since I met you
by ava.loves.flash
Summary: Barry and Iris are in High School and they have liked each other since elementary school. What will it take for them to tell each other?(Barry is not the Flash in this for a while, don't worry it happens at some point in the story.)
1. Chapter 1: Jealousy

**Hi everyone!! I am probably the biggest Flash Fan ever!!!! West-Allen is my favorite ship other than Delena and Klaroline.(in the vampire diaries) I love the Flash so much! This story is about Iris and Barry in High School. In this Barry is not the Flash for a while so hang tight! Iris and Barry will probably date and there will probably be some..M rated moments. I really hope you guys like this! My friends say Im an awesome writer but I don't think I am. Sorry if this story is really bad. Give me tips in the comments! Thx -Ava**

 **Chapter 1: Jealousy**

Barry was gettig ready for school when Iris came into his room and asked him if he needed a ride. "Sure. That'd be great." he says smiling his adorable smile at her. _why can't I just tell her how I really feel! I want to tell her so bad but I don't know if she feels the same way._ He thought to himself. "Ok see you in 5." Iris said leaving his room.

Barry put on a Gray button down shirt and black pants with black converse. He came downstairs with Iris waiting for him. She thought he looked really good. "Ready to go?" she said to Barry subtly checking him out. "Yeah lets go." he said noticing she looked really good today. They got their bags and headed off for school.

When they got to school Iris went over to her friends and Barry went to his locker. "Hey Barry." someone said and Barry turned around to see Oliver. "Hey Oliver, what's up?" Barry says. "Good. You?" Oliver says. "Oh just peachy all the time cause I don't have the guts to ask Iris out." he says to Oliver and they start walking to class. "Just make her jealous." he says. "Really you think that'll work?" Barry says actually considering it because he knows this girl that he kinda likes and might ask her out. "Yeah I definitely think that'll work." Oliver says. "Ok, I might actually do that cause there is this girl that I kinda like, but not as much as Iris, and I think she will go out with me if I ask her." Barry said thinking about Felicity. "Thats a good thing Bear." Oliver says as they walk into class.

The bell rings and the hallways start to crowd with people. Barry see's Felicity and decides to go over there. "Hey Felicity." Barry says confidently. "Hey Bear." she said smiling at him. "So I was wondering if you want to go out with me sometime?" he said really hoping she said yes. "Yeah that'd be awesome!" she said giving him a hug. "So, Movies on Friday?" he said. "Yeah Sure." she said still smiling big. "Ok Ill pick you up at 5:00 tomorrow." he said. "Ok, see you later." Felicity said walking to class. _Y_ _es!! Maybe Felicity will make Iris jealous._

The next day Barry was getting ready for his date with Felicity. He put on some black jeans and his black converse. He was about to put a shirt on when Iris walked in. "Hey Bear...Oh sorry, Ill come back in a sec." she said. "No your fine. Come on in." he said. "Hey where are you going tonight? I was wondering if you wanna have a movie marathon tonight or something." Iris asked noticing he has really hot abs. _why do I think he has hot abs?? Im his best friend! im not supposed to think that way, but I do..._

"Sorry, I have a date tonight." Barry said waiting for her reaction. When he said that Iris couldn't help being a little jealous. "With who?" she said. "Felicity, she is so great." he said looking at Iris noticing she was a tiny bit jealous. He was happy that she was. "Thats great Bear." she said looking a little down. "Ok see you later." Barry said smiling. "Yeah, bye." Iris said walking out of his room.

Barry got to Felicity's house and they went to the movies. "What movie do you wanna see?" Barry said smiling at Felicity. "Lets watch The Glass Castle." she says. "Really? I was thinking about watching 'It'." Barry says knowing she will not want to watch it. "Omg yess!! I've been wanting to watch that." she says smiling back at Barry. "Really? I though you weren't going to want to watch it." Barry says suprised. "Well, be careful I might have to hang on to you if I get super scared." she says. "Haha, Ok.." he says actually having fun.

They were watching the movie and Felicity got really scared and was holding onto Barry. "You okay?" he says concerned. "Yeah Im fine." she saays smiling at Barry. "Hey do you wanna get dinner after this or something?" Barry says hungrily. "Yeah sounds good." she says laying her head on Barry.

After the movie they went to Big Belly Burger and went to the park to eat it. "Omg I love big belly burger!" Barry says eating his burger. "Omg same!" Felicity says. They finish their meals and start driving to Felicity's house. Barry turns on the radio and the song turns out to be Felicity's favorite. "Omg I love this song!" she says starting to sing. "Ya me too." Barry says smiling at Felicity and starting to sing as well. Felicity notices Barry is really good at singing. "Wow your really good at singing." Felicity says thinking he is a lot hotter now. Barry starts to blush. "I'm not that good.." he says bright red. "Ok, if you say so." Felicity says.

Barry drops Felicity off and drives home. Barry gets home and Iris is watching a movie in the living room. "Hey." he says smiling big. "Did you have fun on your date with F-e-l-i-c-i-t-y." Iris say kinda snarky. "Good. Why are you acting like that?" he says wondering. "Like what?" she says. "The last time you did that was with B-e-c-k-y C-o-o-p-e-r. And you hated her." Barry says. "I did not do that!" she says but Barry gives her the I-know-your-lying look. " Ok fine I did do that." she admits. "So why did you do that with Felicity?" Barry says. "...because im jealous of her.." she says quietly. _she is jealous of her? Omg it worked!! omg i have to thank Oliver tomorrow._ "Your, jealous of her?" Barry says. "Yes! Im jealous because I like you ok? I've liked you since the day we met. Then the guy I had a crush on moved into my house." she says letting it all out.

Barry was shocked. He thought she didn't think of him that way. "What" she says worried he doesn't feel the same way. "Omg..I feel the same way.." he says. Iris was even shocked. "You do?" she says. "Ever since we met in elementary school." he says before going up to her and kissing her. It was the most passionate kiss they have ever had. Barry was thinking bad thoughts about what he would do with her. Iris was thinking the same. Iris had never _really_ had sex. She was raped by this guy named Eddie when she was a freshman. It was a really hard time for her. Barry knew Eddie did something bad to her, but he didn't know the full story.

They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes like they were the only people in the world. "Wow." Barry says. "Yeah, Wow." Iris says back to him. "So what is gonna happen?" Barry says wondering if she wants to be his girlfriend. "You stop going on dates with Felicity and go on dates and kiss me instead." she says kissing him again. "Ok.." he says shocked. "Goodnight Barry." Iris says going upstairs. "Goodnight.." Barry says watching her walk up the stairs. _Wow._ **Hey guys!!!! I really like this piece! Also if you read my other book im sorry I didn't post this week. I was working on this and it turned out great. I feel like a rushed it too much? plz let me know in the comments. Thx! -Ava**


	2. Chapter 2: The Date, part 1

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I have had so much work to do. Sorry! I hope you like this one!** ( **btw Barry is bold and Oliver is Italics for the texting portion.** )

Iris woke up and immediately thought about what happened last night. That made her smile. She got up and put on a really nice outfit that she thinks Barry will like.

She goes into his room and he was lying on his bed sleeping in his boxers. If you looked really well you could see his dick. She got turned on almost immediately because it was really big.

She turned around to let him sleep but he woke up and said "Iris?" Iris turned about and saw him standing in his boxers looking incredibly hot. "Yup?" she says. "I told Felicity last night that we weren't going to happen." Barry said. Iris was really happy he told her that. She wanted her Bear all to herself.

She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck. "Good. I want my Bear all to myself." she says pecking him on the lips. "What are you doing today?" she said wondering. "Nothing much. You?" he said. "Nada. Maybe we can go out for Lunch or something." she said hoping he'll say yes. "Sure. My treat." he said smiling and kissing Iris. He was so happy she was his girlfriend. He never thought it would happen.

"I can't let you do that, my treat." she says. "Nope, Im paying for it." he said kissing her passionately basically saying end of discussion. "Fine. You win." she says. "I'm gonna go get ready ok?" she said. "Ok see you in a bit." he says kissing her before she walks out.

Barry put on some grey pants, a red shirt, and his black converse. If he was going to be reading a menu, he would need his glasses too. Most girls loved his glasses. He grabbed his phone and walked out of his bedroom, and then going to the living room and waiting for Iris. While he was waiting he texted Oliver.

 **Hey Oliver, I want to thank you for telling me to make Iris jealous. It totally worked. Thx man.**

 _No problem. I told you it would work. So who made Iris jealous?_

 **Felicity Smoak**

 _Oh, uh, bro, thats my crush..._

 **Oh sorry about that man. Want me to put in a good word for you?**

 _Yeah, that would be great man, thanks._

 **No problem. Alright, I gtg, but Ill talk to you later.**

 _Ok, bye._

 _ **Bye**_

Iris was doing her hair and she thought it looked super pretty so she kept it. She put on her outfit and grabbed her phone and purse and went downstairs.

iris was so happy when she saw Barry in the living room waiting for her. It made her heart flutter. "Hey Bear." she said as she was walking down the stairs. When Barry saw her he immediately thought she was beautiful. That the first thing that came to mind when he thought of her.

"Hey. You look great, by the way." he says really meaning it. "Thanks Bear, you too." she says kissing him on the cheek. Barry always loved her kissing him. It felt good. "Ready to go?" Barry said. "Yeah lets go."

 **Thx for reading guys!! I will have the next chapter out soon about their awesome lunch date. Hope you guys are excited!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Date, part 2

**Hey Guys! This is Barry and Iris's first date! I'm so excited to write this! I hope you guys like** **it!!** (M rated)

Iris and Barry got in the car and started heading for the restaurant. Barry was so nervous because he didn't go on dates very often and since he was with Iris it made him even more nervous. Iris was the same way. She was literally shaking. That's probably because she was cold. It was fall and it got cold really quickly.

Barry noticed she was shaking, so he grabbed his jacket from the back seat and gave it to her. "Thanks." she said. "No problem. I saw you were shaking." he says. "I'm really excited for our date." Iris says hoping he feels the same way. "Ya me too." he says smiling at her. _God that smile, I hope I see it forever._ Iris thought.

They sat in silence for the rest of the car ride. It wasn't awkward though. They were both extremely happy. They finally got to the restaurant and ordered. They both had a great time together.

They were driving home and Barry looked over at Iris and she was so beautiful. He couldn't explain how much he loved this girl. He looked down at her long bare legs and his dick twitched. He didn't know why he got turned on but he did. He looked back up and tried to put all of those thoughts away. He couldn't have sex with Iris after their first date...could they?

Iris also looked over at Barry. She just thought of how lucky she is. She found this great guy that she would hopefully spend her whole life with. She looked down for a second and noticed his bulging erection though his jeans. She got so turned on. She really wanted to find out what was under them. She quickly put those thoughts away when they were pulling into the driveway. Barry stoped the car and turned off the engine.

"I had a really great time." he said. "Me too. That was awesome." Iris said. They both got out of the car and headed for the house. Before Barry opened the door, Iris kissed him passionately. "What was that for?" Barry said smiling at her. "I don't know. I just wanted to do that all day." she said smiling back at him.

They walked in and know one was home. They looked at each other and headed upstairs. They were both nervous. Neither of them have had sex before. Well, except for Iris. Barry still didn't know. She would tell him at some point, just not now. They got to Barry's room and just started lightly making out. Nothing too bad. They were both horny to be honest. Iris was on top of Barry while they were kissing. Barry didn't know what the hell he was doing. if she liked it then he would do it. All he knew is that he wanted her to be his first.

They were kissing more roughly now and Iris and Barry both took their shirts off. Iris saw those awesome abs again and got even more turned on. She went down to his abs and kissed them. She could tell he liked that from his arousal. She started unbuttoning his pants and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Barry nodded and she pulled his pants down. She also pulled her pants down too. When she was between his legs she accidentally brushed up against his dick and got instantly wet.

She took off her bra and Barry's eyes bugged out of his head. She took him totally by suprise. She liked that. She pulled her underwear down and his boxers and they were completely naked. Before they did anything, she reached into her drawer and grabbed a condom for Barry. _This is really happening, im gonna have sex with Iris._ He thought. They were both excited and aroused. She put the condom on Barry, "Are you ready?" she said. "Yeah." he said back. He grabbed his dick and lead it to her entrance. He put it on and felt her walls close in on him. He got so much more turned on.

He kept pusing it in and out, in and out, and so on. They would always remember this night. Once they stopped Iris passed out on Barry and he fell asleep soon after. _Best. Night. Ever._ They both thought as they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: We need you, I need you

**Hey guys!! Hope you guys liked the last Chapter!!! This chapter is gonna be a fast forward throught their senior year and collage and Barry getting a job at CCPD and etc. Thx for reading!!**

The year went on and Barry and Iris were the happiest people ever. It was even better that Joe approved of them. It was awesome. They had the year of their life and it finally came to graduation. Iris was going to tell Barry about Eddie that night. She was ready.

When she saw Barry walk up on that stage with a huge, goofy smile on his face Iris started crying a little bit. They grew up together and now their together. It couldn't have ended up any better. Her life was perfect. Her name got called and she was so happy. She was graduating and she was in the best relationship she has ever had. Barry was proud of her too. He loved her so much and she loved him.

They were taking pictures and hanging out with their friends when she saw a face she hasn't seen in 4 years. Eddie. She got so nervous and she panicked and ran to the bathroom. Barry falling closely behind. "Iris are you ok?!" Barry asked really worried. "No, not really..." she said sniffling. "Are their any other people in there?" he asked. "No.." she said. Barry walked in and saw her crying, sitting in a ball, on the floor. "What happened baby?" Barry said. "Im..sorry..I..never..told..you.." she said crying the words out. "What didn't you tell me? Its okay baby, I won't be mad." he said. "I..I..I...got r..ape..d...fresh..man year..by...E..ddi...e." she cried out.

Barry was shocked. He knew Eddie did some crappy things to Iris freshman year but he didn't know that. "Why are you crying? He moved to a different school Baby." he said. "I..I..just..saw..him..outside.." Iris said standing up and washing her face. She needed to get her act together. "He is? Do you wanna go home?" Barry asked. "No, I wanna be here with our friends and have a good graduation. I don't want him to ruin that for me too." she said. "Ok, lets get you fixed up." he said wiping away a tear. Iris fixed her makeup and they walked outside and immediately saw Eddie. Iris froze. She did not want to talk or even see him. Eddie looked over and saw Iris. He started remembering her being so innocent and weak and helpless. He liked it.

"Iris?" Eddie said. "yes.." she said sheepishly. "Long time, no see." he said checking her out not subtle at all. Barry was about done with the guy. "Mind not staring at my girlfriend like that?" Barry said setting him strait. "Wow, Iris got a boyfriend. Is he as good in bed as I was?" Eddie said smirking. Iris was shocked. So was Barry. It was the most rude they have ever heard. Barry decided to be the bigger man and took Iris's hand and walked off. Eddie just scoffed as they walked off.

They had fun with their friends though. They were so sad to leave them for collage. Iris and Barry were going to different schools so it was hard but they got through it. They called each other everyday and texted everyday. It felt like the 4 years they were at collage went so slow. When they were in school they didn't get to see each other for big amounts of time. They only had long weekends and winter break. Thats it. Barry finished school a few days before Iris and decided to go to Central City and visit Joe and hopefully get a job of some sort. Barry knocked on the door. and Joe opened it. He was so happy to see Barry. "Son! I'm so happy your here! Iris gets out of school on Friday, so only 2 more days." Joe said excited to see his children.

"Should i just go to my old room?" Barry asked. "Yup. I never changed it at all so go ahead." Joe said. Barry walked up the stairs with his stuff and walked into his old room. There were so many memories in this room. The most memorable one was their first time. That was the best day ever. The 2 days passed and Barry was so excited to see Iris. He hasn't seen her in 7 months.

Iris got out of school and started heading to her Dad's house. She was so excited to see her Dad and Barry. She couldn't wait. She finally got there and knocked on the door. She heard someone coming. Someone opened the door and it was Barry. Iris jumped in him arms and kissed him. "I missed you so much!!!" she said. "Me too!!" Barry said excitedly. "I love you so much baby." Barry said again. "Aww I love you too babe!" Iris said still hugging him.

She finally let go, grabbed her luggage and went inside with Barry. Her Father was waiting in the living room for her. "Hey baby girl!" He said walking up and hugging her. "Hey Dad, its so good to see you guys!" she said. "Its amazing to see you too." Barry said kissing her cheek. "Barry's right." Joe said kissing her on the cheek too.

"Hey guys, I have to tell you something." Joe said. "What?" Iris and Barry said. "Barry, I pulled some strings and called in a few favors, and got you a job as Head CSI at CCPD." Joe said giving him the key to the lab. Barry was shocked. "Oh my god! Thank you so much Joe!" Barry said almost in tears. "Oh my god Barry that's amazing!" Iris said hugging and kissing Barry. She couldn't wait to get him alone. She was really horny.

They all celebrated, ate dinner and went to their rooms. Barry and Iris were staying in Barry's old room. Barry and Iris were unpacking their stuff when a light bulb went off in Barry's head. "Babe, I was thinking, now that I have my own job and we're both out of school, why don't we get a place for ourselves?" Barry said. "That sounds like a great Idea Baby. Yeah, Ill look into some apartments near CCPD." Iris said happily.

"Your in a good mood." Barry said. "Of course. I haven't seen you or my Dad in 7 months." Iris said walking over and putting her arms around his neck. "I know, I missed you so much." Barry said kissing Iris. "I missed you more." she said smiling then kissing Barry too. A little more roughly though. They got on the bed and started heavily making out.

Barry took off his and Iris's shirt and kept kissing her. She stopped and unclasped her bra. Barry then took his pants off. Iris kissed down his chest and abs. She went back up to his lips and kissed them softly. She took off her pants and climbed on top of Barry. He liked it when she took control. They went at it all night. They tried to be as quiet as possible but Iris is a moaner/screamer so that was kinda impossible. They got up the next morning and took a shower together. They got out and got dressed. They were apartment hunting today. Well, Iris was. Barry needed to go to work.

Iris went downstairs, grabbed the newspaper outside and closed the door. "Particle Accelerator in 2 days." Iris said. "Oh yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the opening with me babe?" Barry said coming down the stairs. "Sure Baby." Iris said. "You going to work?" Iris asked. "Yeah, see you later Babe." Barry said and walked out the door.

Barry got to work and met everyone there. They were all so friendly and welcoming. He walked upstairs to his Lab and it was huge. He loved it. He hopes he will have this job for a while.

The next 2 days went by so quickly. Barry and Iris were walking into S.T.A.R Labs and they both thought it was a super cool building. Harrison Wells made his speech and they went home. "Hey BabBabe, I need to stop by my Lab and get a little work done. Can you drop me off?" Barry asked. "Yeah sure baby." Iris said heading for CCPD. They got to CCPD and Iris parked. "Do you want me to pick you up later.?" Iris asked. "Nah, I can get a cab. Thanks though Babe." Barry said kissing Iris then getting out of the car and heading for his Lab.

He got to his Lab and put his jacket on the rack. It started pouring outside. He turned on his computer and started watching the news about the Particle Accelerator. Just then, the power went off in the entire city. The oy thing lighting up was the particle accelerator blowing up. Barry went to go close his sky window and started moving the chain. Then he felt weird and looked up. As soon as he looked up a lightning bolt struck him! Someone heard it downstairs and ran up the stairs and opened his lab door. The called the ambulance, then Joe and Iris. Barry was rushed to the hospital.

When Iris got she dropped her phone. She picked it up and ran out of the house. She got out of her car and rushed to hospital. Joe following her. They got to the hospital and Barry was going into cardiac arrest. Iris bursted into tears seeing her soon to be husband almost die. He calmed down but he was stilstill asleep. They moved him into a room and let Joe and Iris in.

Joe said a few things and left Iris alone with Barry. "Hey Baby. It's Iris. Please wake up. We need you, I need you. I know you came to live with us for a terrible reason, but I'm so glad you did. When you came to live with us you brought light and warmth to the house. You made us a Family again. Please come back baby. What ever happens, Ill wait for you. Love you." Iris said in tears, then she kissed him and ran out crying. She couldn't handle it.

 **Hey guys!!! I really hoped you guys liked this chapter. Guys look, I don't hate Eddie bbut I had to have some sort of conflict in the story. Other than Barry getting struck by lightning. I think that gives you a hint to what is next for Barry. ;) Thx for reading!! -Ava**


	5. Chapter 5: Everything was frozen in time

**Hola!! This chapter is going to be about Barry waking up, finding out what he can do, If he is going to tell Iris, and who he can look for help. Thx for reading!! -Ava**

"When do you think he is going to wake up?" a man's voice said. "I don't know. I hope he does wake up though." a woman's voice said. "Me too." the man's voice said.

Then Barry opened his eyes and saw a unfamiliar man and woman. "He's up!" the man said. "Huh? What happened? Where am I?" Barry said confused. "You got struck by lightning dude! Your at Star Labs." he said. "I'm Cisco Ramon, That's Caitlyn, Dr. Snow." the man said. Barry sat up and took the IV out of him. Then, Harrison Wells came into the room. "Mr. Allen, We have a lot to talk about." He said.

After they talked, Barry realized that he had to see Iris. He needed too. He said Goodbye to Cisco, Dr. Wells, and Caitlyn, and went to Jitters.

He got to Jitters and opened the door. Iris was pouring coffee for someone when she looked up and saw him. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Barry!" she said running over to him and kissing him. "I missed you so much!" Iris said. "I know. I'm so sorry." Barry said.

"Why didn't STAR labs call us?" Iris asked. "I just woke up." Barry said smiling at her. "Should you even be on your feet?" Iris said. "Iris I'm fine. Im perfectly fine." he said kissing her. "Thank God your okay! I saw you die Barry. Many times. My heart kept breaking every time you flat lined. It was killing me too." Iris said. "I'm so sorry babe. Something like this will never happen again." Barry says kissing her. "My Dad is going to be so happy when he sees you. Lets go." Iris says talking to one of her coworkers, grabbing her coat and heading to the police station.

"Its good to have you back son!" Joe said hugging Barry. "Its good to be back." Barry said hugging him back. Then somone started talking to Joe and he had to leave. "Do you guys need me?" Barry asked. "No, you need to rest. I'll be back soon." Joe said hugging Barry and kissing Iris. "So, wanna go get something to eat?" Iris asked. "Maybe later babe, i have lots of work to do. Love you." Barry said kissing Iris. "Ok see you later babe." Iris said leaving.

Barry went up to his lab and worked all night. He got almost got half the work done from when he was in the coma. He decided to walk home since it wasn't that far. He needed the fresh air.

As he was walking, he felt this electricity surge through him. He started walking more and realized that everything around him was frozen in time. Then, he realized he wasn't walking, he was running. He stopped and he was at the foot of his house. _This is weird_ he thought.

He walked in and saw Iris on the couch. "Hey babe." Iris said. "Hey baby." Barry said kissing Iris. "Where were you?" Iris said. "Oh I just wanted to walk home. I needed the fresh air." Barry said sitting down with her.

All of a sudden Iris jumped on Barry and kissed him. "I've missed you so much." Iris said. "I've missed you too." Barry said kissing her back. Iris took off her shirt and Barry's. Barry was really aroused. Iris took off her bra and her pants. Barry took off his pants, picked her up and brought her to the bed.

Iris took off her panties and Barry's boxers. "I haven't been getting my special treatment for 9 months." Iris said pouting. "How about I make up all those months tonight?" Barry said. "Sounds amazing..." she said.

Wasting no time, Barry's mouth was already on her lips eating her out. "Ohh Barry!" she screamed out. "Shhhh! Your dad could be home." Barry said. "Sorry babe." Iris said again before Barry went back to eating her out. He started sucking on her clitoris and that made Iris moan loudly. He stuck his tongue in her opening and he started vibrating. He didn't know what was happening, but Iris liked it. "Oh Barry...don't stop..." she panted out. He continued to eat her out while vibrating. She loved it. Iris wanted him so bad.

He stopped, grabbed his length and lead it up to her entrance. He started out pushing it in slowly, then he thrust into her. "Oh!!" Iris screamed. They didn't care if they got caught. Then, he started vibrating again, in her. He didn't know what to do. Iris still liked it though so he kept thrusting into her. By the end of the night Iris passed out from the amount of pleasure she had tonight. She missed Barry so much.

Barry got out of bed the next morning and drove to STAR labs. He needed to find put what was happening.

"Hello?" Barry said walking into the cortex. "Cisco came out of the other room and looked at him for a second. "Hello Barry Allen." He said. "Um, something is happening to me and I don't know what to do." Barry said. "Whats happening?" Cisco said. "Well, last night I was walking home and every thing was like frozen in time. I thought I was walking, but I was running. Then, I ended up at the door of my apartment." Barry said. Cisco was shocked. "Also, I uh started vibrating?" Barry said thinking about last night. "You probably started vibrating from..arousal.." Cisco said realising what Barry ment. "Oh.." Cisco said. "Yeah." Barry said awkwardly. "I'll go get Dr. Wells. He'll know what to do." Cisco said.

 **Hey!! I hope you guys liked this! I ended it pretty weirdly, but its a part one. I think Barry is going to tell Iris. I want to find out what would've happened if he told her that day when he found out Iris was dating Eddie AKA Detective Pretty Boy. Thx for reading!! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Woah

**Hey Guys! So for todays chapter I thunk Barry will tell Iris. He is going to talk with Dr. Wells and such. I hope you guys like this!(maybe smut :)**

"Hey Dr. Wells, can you come down to the cortex?" Cisco said over the intercom. "Sure, Ill be there in few." Dr. Wells replied. Dr. Wells got to the cortex and talked with Barry and Cisco. They also talked with Caitlyn. They explained to Barry that he was affected by the Particle Excelerator and that he can run super fast.

Dr. Wells and the team brought Barry to Ferris Air and checked his speed. He could run at least 300 mph. They were shocked. While Barry was running, he remembered that night. The night his mom died. He got distracted and crashed into a bunch of barrels and broke his wrist. He passed out.

Barry woke up and he was in STAR Labs. Caitlyn was sitting next to him with a shocked expression on her face. "What?" Barry asked. "You broke your wrist, it healed in 3 hours." Caitlyn said shocking Barry. "That isn't even remotely possible." Barry said. "I know." Caitlyn said walking out of the room. Barry got his stuff together and went to the house. He needed to tell Iris no matter what.

He walked into the house and saw Iris sitting on the couch. "Hey Babe" She said. "Hey, do you wanna go for a walk?" Barry said. "Sure." She said getting her phone and putting her shoes on. They started walking holding hand in a happy silence. "Baby, I need to tell you something." he said looking down at her. "Whats up Babe?" She said. "Well, when I got struck by lightning something happened to me. When I was walking home the other day, well I thought I was walking, but i was running and everything around me was frozen in time. Also, when we were.. you know.. I vibrated and I had no idea what the heck it was. I have some type of power that makes me run really fast." Barry said. Iris was shocked.

"So when you vibrated the other night, that was your powers?" She asked. "Yeah, pretty cool huh?" Barry said with a cocky grin before kissing her. Before she could even blink, he ran them to the house. "Woah." she said realizing that they were back at the house.

He started kissing her more roughly and passionately. He took off Iris's shirt and she didn't have a bra under her shirt so he ran them to their room. When he ran them to the room he stared at her boobs the entire time. she took off his shirt and pants. He put his mouth on her boob as soon as he could. He started sucking and nibbling on her nipple. "Oh Barry.." She moaned. He touched her other boob with his free hand and she was moaning so much.

"Damn Barry" she said. "You like that babe.." He said with a cocky voice. She could feel his smirk against her chest. Then she pulled his face up and kissed him passionately. She started kissing down his body. His neck, chest, abs, until she got the place she wanted to be.

She took off his boxers and his dick just popped out. She put her hand around it. "God your so hard babe.." Iris said. "Only for you..." he said right when she put her while mouth around his throbbing cock. She started deep throughting him makimg him moan her name. "Iris.." he said. That was music to her ears.

"Im about to cum." he said warning her just as he unloaded down her throat. She took all of it and kissed him. He could taste himself on her. It turned him on so much more. He wanted to return the favor, so he went down her body kissing her everytime and pulled her panties off. He put his mouth right on her clitorisclitoris and started sucking and licking. "Oh Barry.." she moaned. He started vibrating on purpose. "Oh my god!" she screamed. It was extreme pleasure for her. Then, he put two fingers in her. She was so wet. "Baby your so wet.." he said going back to sucking her clit. "Only for you babe.." Iris said repeating his words.

He stopped and went up to kiss her. "I need you now..." she panted out. Barry grabbed his length and led it up to her enterence. He pushed the head in and Iris already started moaning. Then, he completely thrust into her. Her walls closed in on his dick and it felt so good. "Your so tight baby.." He said thrusting into her. "You feel so good inside me babe..." Iris panted out. After a night filled with sex and passion they passed out. This was the best night ever.

 **Hey guys! Sorry I know that was a short chapter, but im gonna make another one and update soon. I'm not going to put Reverse Flash in this. I don't want them going through all of that again. I'm not gonna get into Barry being the Flash that much. I want this story to mostly be about Barry and Iris. Im also going to do a fast forward throught their life thing again. Barry is going to propose to Iris at some point, I just don't know when. Maybe after the fast forward. Thanks for reading!!! -Ava**


	7. Chapter 7: The Proposal

**Hey Guys!!!! This is going to be the fast forward! Hope you guys like it! Thanks -Ava**

Barry has been working at his job for a while. Iris got a job at CCPN, Barry and Iris finally got an apartment. Barry has now learned how to control his powers. He fights off the other metahumans and protects the city. Its been 4 years since he and Iris have been out of collage and he is buying a ring to propose to her. Also, everyone found out Iris had a Big brother. His name is Wally. Her mom had him after she left Joe. It was a big deal but everyone loves him and welcomes him. Iris is so glad to have a big brother. He also started dating Linda Park, Iris's friend from work. Wally proposed to Linda and she said yes. The wedding was beautiful and Iris was the Maid of Honor and Barry was the Best Man. Their life was perfect.

"I have to get the perfect ring for her." Barry said to the man. "Ok lets find one for her ok?" the man said. Barry was looking at the case with rings in it and saw a beautiful diamond ring. It was perfect for her. He bought it right away and texted Joe to meet him at Jitters.

"Hey Barry, Whats up?" Joe said sitting in a chair across from Barry. "Hey Joe, I just wanted your permission, to ask your daughter to marry me." He said pulling the ring out of his pocket. "Haha! Finally! Yes Barry! of course you have my permission!" Joe said standing up and hugging Barry. Barry was so happy Joe gave him permission. He couldn't wait until he proposed. He knew she would say yes.

A few day later, they went out to dinner for their anniversary. He had Joe, Wally, and Linda set up their apartment with flowers and candles and music. He was going to propose when they got home.

"Ready to go baby?" Barry said after she finished. "Yeah, lets go babe." She said. Barry paid and they left. He texted Joe saying that they were coming home. Joe, Wally, and Linda finished up and left. Barry was so excited.

They got home, Barry unlocked the door and let Iris in first. She walked in and saw everything. She had tears in her eyes when she turned around and saw Barry on one knee pulling out a box with a ring in it. "Iris Ann West, will you marry me?" He said. "Yes yes yes yes yes!!!!!" Iris said kissing and hugging Barry. "I love you Barry Allen." She said looking into his eyes. "I love you Iris West, or soon to be Iris West-Allen." Barry said smiling and kissing Iris. This was the Best Night Ever!

He picked Iris up and brought her to the room and set her on the bed kissing her everywhere. He took off her shirt and pants. "No one is here anymore right baby?" Iris asked panting out. "Yeah.." Barry said. Barry took off his shirt and kept kissing Iris. She moved her hand down to the buckle of his pants and took it off. She started unbuttoning his pants when they heard someone coming through the door. Without blinking, she was fully clothed and so was Barry and they were sitting on the bed while Joe came in and told them he left his phone here and to congratulate them.

"Now where were we?" Barry said. After, they had a wild night and passed out. The next day they were going to tell everybody about the engagement. They were extremely happy. They couldn't wait.

 **Hey guys!! I worked really hard on this one and I hope you liked it!!! Its kinda short and I'm sorry. I also had to put Wally in this. I also love shipping him with Linda for some reason. I hope you liked this!**


	8. Authors note

**Hey guys!! If you read this fanfic and like, Plzzz comment!**


	9. Chapter 8: Better than ice cream

**Hey guys, so sorry I haven't posted for awhile. I've been so busy with school and finals so ya. I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Chapter 8: Better than Ice cream**

 **"You ready?" Barry said to Iris as they were entering STAR Labs. " Absolutely" Iris said with a huge smile on her face. They were about to tell everyone about the engagement. They were so excited.**

 **Barry and Iris walked into the cortex holding hands smiling so big their mouths hurt. "What's up with you guys?" Cisco asked. Right when everyone walked in. "We have something to tell you guys." Barry said looking at Iris then back at everyone else. "And that would be..?" Caitlyn said.**

 **Iris held up her other hand with the ring on it and everyone screamed and said Congratulations. "Omg Congratulations guys!" Cisco said. "Thanks, that means a lot." Barry and Iris said. Iris went to go talk with Caitlyn, and Barry was talking with Cisco.**

 **"Cisco I wanted to ask you something." Barry said. "What's up?" Cisco said. "I want you to be my best man." Barry said and Cisco lit up. "Of course!" Cisco said and then hugged Barry.**

 **When Iris was talking with Caitlyn she asked her if she would be her Maid of Honor. Caitlyn said yes and thank you. Their wedding would amazing! All of them were so excited!**

 **Everyone partied and went home. "I'm so excited babe!" Iris said as her and Barry were driving home. "Me too. I love you so much, I can't imagine a life without you." Barry said looking Iris passionately. "I love you too." Iris said kissing him on the cheek.**

 **They got home, an decided to relax and chill all day.**

 **They were chilling on the couch and Barry was feeding Iris ice cream. "Mmm it's so good." Iris said. "Probably not as good as my cum." Barry said cockily. "Bartholomew Henry Allen!" Iris yelled. "What! I'm guessing it's not.." Barry said kissing Iris's neck and licking the ice cream from her face. "Mmm you guessed right..." Iris said.**

 **Barry put down the bowl of ice cream and took Iris's shirt off. She wasn't wearing a bra, fortunately for Barry. "Like what you see?" Iris said. "Of course. I have the most beautiful fiancé in the world." Barry says kissing her passionately.**

 **He climbed on top of her and started kissing down her body. He took off her pants and panties so she was completely naked. "Now you." Iris said taking off Barry's shirt and pants. Barry kissed down her body stoping at her clit and sucking on it.**

 **"Mmmm yes..." Iris moaned. Barry kept sucking and eating her out and then he started vibrating. "Oh my.. I'm about to.." Iris said coming on Barry's face and him licking it all up. "Tasty." Barry said. "Better than ice cream?" Iris said. "Definitely." Barry said and kissing her. Then Iris climbed on top of Barry and touched the bold he in his boxers. "That for me?" Iris said rubbing it. "Obviously, you're the most beautiful woman on earth." Barry said. Iris blushed when he said that.**

 **She pulled his boxers down and his erection sprung out. Iris started giving him a hand job then she started licking and sucking on him. "Oh my god..Iris...I'm about to.." Barry said coming and Iris licking up every last drop. "Definitely better than ice cream."**

 **I really hope you guys liked that one! It was definitely longer than a lot of my other chapters. I'm still super sorry I haven't posted in like a month. Thx for reading! -Ava**


	10. Help plz! Authors note

Hey guys, look I've been reading my old chapters and I realize that my story has gone downhill. I think I might make a new story. Idk what I'm gonna do yet, but I would appreciate some comments on if I should do a new story, or keep writing. Sorry I haven't been posting btw. Thx -Ava


	11. Last Chapter: Their Future

A few months passed and It was Barry and Iris's wedding day. Iris picked out the perfect dress and was so ready to marry the guy that she loved.

Barry was so happy. There was no denying it, but he just wanted his mom and dad to be there with him. His mom was dead, and his dad was in jail. There is no way either of them could be there.

Barry was getting ready with all of these thoughts when someone opens the door to the dressing room. It's his dad and Joe. "Dad?!" Barry says running up to his and hugging him. "Yeah it's me slugger." Henry said. "How..?" Barry asked. "This was all Joe. He convinced them to let me out for one day. And I'm glad I get to use this one day on you and Iris." Henry said hugging Barry.

Barry looked at Joe with tears in his eyes. He was so happy that his Dad could be here. Barry went up and hugged Joe so hard he couldn't even breathe. "Thanks you so much Joe. This means the world to me." Barry said wiping away his tears.

"Well lets get out there son." Henry said as they walked out together. Barry noticed the heavy amount of policemen sitting in the pews. He figured that was because of his Dad but he just ignored it. He was having the best day ever.

Barry got up to the podium and waited for Iris to come walking down the isle. Then all of a sudden the doors open, Iris and Joe are walking down the isle and the music started playing.

All Iris could think of was Barry. He was her everything and she was about to marry him.

After all of religious talk, the priest finally asks, "Do you, Bartholomew Henry Allen, Take Iris Ann West to be your wife?" Barry smiled and said "I do." " and do you, Iris Ann West, take Bartholomew Henry Allen to be your husband?" The priest says to Iris. "I do." Iris says smiling so bright. "You may kiss the bride!" He says to Barry.

Barry kisses Iris, and then everyone shouts and started crying and was so happy they were finally married. So were they.

As the years went by, Barry and Iris were happily married. Then, 5 years later Iris was pregnant with twins! Two baby girls. Nora, after Barry's mom, and Dawn, after their first kiss at dawn.

 **Hey guys!!! This is the last chapter!:( I'm going to start a new story soon so hang tight! It's of course gonna be about Barry and Iris. Thank you all for reading!! Love you guys!!**

 **- _Ava_**


End file.
